The Vaginal Infections and Prematurity (VIP) Study, jointly sponsored by NICHD and NIAID, is a prospective study designed to investigate the relationship between genital tract colonization with various microorganisms and the subsequent development of preterm birth. It also incorporates a clinical trial of erythromycin to prevent preterm birth among women colonized with Ureaplasma urealyticum, Chlamydia trachomatis, and group B streptococcus. In addition, the VIP collected a wealth of additional data on a variety of factors possibly linked to pregnancy outcome. This project will analyze these factors. Analyses undertaken to date include the predictive value of vaginal Gram stain in the identification of group B streptococcus, the descriptive epidemiology of group B streptococcal carriage, and the relationship between reported physical activity and preterm birth. Questions under analysis include the effect of group B streptococcal colonization on pregnancy outcome and the effect of treatment with erythromycin on pregnancy outcome among women colonized with group B streptococci.